Stuck In a Closet
by anime-girl6
Summary: *Completed*Gohan and Videl are stuck in a closset together, they seem to figure out that they have feelings for each other, but wont admit it. This summery don't tell you much ^_^ just read and review
1. Chapter One

Hi i was too lazy to type in "Authors Note" and thats weird cuz im taking the time to write this fic... well this fic will   
be kinda boring at first but it will get much better.  
  
  
Disclaimer:Dont own anything here except my characters and the fic  
  
"Bye mom" Gohan waved. "Bye Gohan! Have a good first day at school." she waved back. Gohan took off into the sky   
  
fast enough to knock over a normal human being. *Damn... I'm gonna be late. Better speed up.* he thought to himself.   
  
  
With his speed Gohan was able to reach school in time for the bell. "Well, time to face the music." he said to   
  
himself as he pushed the doors of the main entrance.   
  
  
"It says here that I have english at room 89." Gohan wandered around the halls. He finaly found it. Gohan slowly   
  
opened the door. "Uh hi. I'm Son Gohan." he said shyly to his teacher. "Ah yes, I didn't expect you to come today Gohan." "I  
  
got a little lost." he muttered. "Class this is Son Gohan." the teacher intrduced. "he's a new student here at Orange Star   
  
High. He has the highest test scores and I'd like you all to make him feel welcome here. Gohan you will sit next to Ms.Satan   
  
up there." the teacher pointed at the furthest row to a beautiful girl with pig tails. Gohan stared at her for a few moments.  
  
  
"Hey Videl, he's cute. I don't expect someone with the highest test scores to look like that." Erasa said quietly to  
  
Videl. "Eh, he's ok." Videl replied hiding her true thoughts and feelings about him. What would that make her look like? It   
  
would ruin her reputation for the toughest girl in the school. "Okay is not the word for him. Gorgeous is. Look at him, look   
  
at the way he's looking at you. Like you're the most beautiful girl in the class." she said. "Gorgeous? Ha, that nerd is   
  
everything but gorgeous." Sharpener snorted. "Look who's talking." Erasa shot back. "Will you two shut up? Everyone is   
  
staring at us." Videl said breaking up their little conversation.   
  
"Gohan? Gohan! Go to your seat." the teacher ordered. "Hai." Gohan blushed and scurried up the stairs.   
  
  
"Hi." Gohan greeted. They greeted him back with a small hello. As their english teacher went on about some book   
that  
  
they were supposed to read, Gohan stole glances at Videl. *Damn she's fine.* Gohan thought. *Damnit. I've got to really pay   
  
attention more, but look at her, I can't help it.*  
  
  
Class soon ended which was a relief to Gohan, he couldn't stop staring at Videl, and she had caught once. But the   
  
relief soon became regret that he ever left the classroom. Girls had been crowding around him like he was cake and and each   
  
girl wanted a piece of him. He couldn't get a piece to himself for several days. His trip to his locker became longer and   
  
much more stressful. He had wished that Videl was the one following him not that hell for a mob.  
  
Gohan had reached is class before he was practically ripped to pieces.   
  
"You're a mess." Erasa commented.   
  
"Why thank you I haven't noticed." he said bitterly.  
  
"My, my you're touchy."  
  
"Sorry, I haven't had much time for myself lately."  
  
"Well with that mob."  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Why not? It's fun seeing you like that."  
  
"This may be funny to you, but ever step I take in that hall is like one step closer to being in hell."  
  
"Looks like you enjoy it though." Videl cut in.   
  
'You think I enjoy that?!?!?" Gohan cried.   
  
"Yes." Videl answered easily.  
  
"Not a chance in hell would I enjoy that kinda of torture." Gohan replied.  
  
"Fine, fine." Videl threw her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
*******Videl's locker*******  
  
"What's with you're little fight with Gohan today?" Erasa asked. Videl shrugged.   
  
"Don't you shrug on me. There was more to that fight than a frikin shrug."   
  
"Why do those girls have to hang around him? It's like he wants them to follow him everywhere."  
  
"Hey it's not the guys fault that he's now the most popular and hottest guy around."  
  
"Yeah, but they're all bimbos. Can't they just find some other guy to stalk?"  
  
"Haha you are soo jelous."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to! And you like him."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"(A/N: Im expecting you're tired of that)  
  
"Do to! Videl likes Gohan! Videl likes Gohan!" Erasa chanted as she danced around Videl. "Stop that! You aren't 5!"  
  
****Math classroom******  
  
Gohan peeked his head out the door. His usualy fan club wasn't there. "Phew safe at last." He sighed in relief. Most   
  
of the school had cleared out and maybe he he would have a normal conversation with Videl meaning it didn't have anything to   
  
do with his fan club. He walked towards her locker expecting to find her there. Sure   
  
enough he did.   
  
"Hey stop it! " Videl ordered. "Here he comes."   
  
"Hey, sorry about earlier today." Gohan apologised. "I just felt stressed out." "Yeah I'm sorry too." Videl a  
  
pologised back. "Ok... soo i have to go. You two have fun talking and don't do anything bad." Erasa winked at Videl and left   
  
chuckling to herself. "Hey so a-AHHHHH." Gohan's eyes widdened as he pulled Videl into the janitors closset.   
  
"What the heck Gohan?!?!"   
  
"Sorry, I just saw my little mob heading our way. Couldn't let you face them yourself."  
  
"Awww thanks for pulling me into the janitors closset, I owe you big time."  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
Videl cupped her ear against the door. "Yeah sounds like it." Videl tried to twist the dooknob but failed.   
  
"We're locked in!!" Videl cried.  
  
"What? Now way." Gohan tried to open the door himself. "Damnit we are."  
  
End of chappie one.  
  
Cliffhanger!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry...kinda corny and a bit boring... but its 1 in the morning and well I'm kinda   
  
sleepy. It will get more interesting I promise. Ok... if you're gonna say in the review why doesnt Gohan open the door with   
  
his powers? My reason, cause he cant risk it in front of Videl and that would be school   
  
vandalism right? So please no flames and just review ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

DADADADA WAH WAH this cam pretty fast ne? In just one day...I'm really into this fic soo R&R ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah dont own anything  
  
  
  
Gohan tried to open the door. "Damnit we are locked in."   
  
"Great, just what we need." Videl muttered.   
  
*I could just break it open...but Videl might suspect something out of me, I can't risk that.* Gohan thought.   
  
Videl banged on the door shouting "Let us out! We're locked in!!"   
  
"It's no use Videl. Almost everyone has gone home." Gohan said. Videl finaly gave up. "What are we going to do now? We'll be   
locked in for the weekend." (A/N: It's friday)   
  
Videl's shoulders sagged.   
  
*Hmmm...locked in a closet for the weekend with Videl? Maybe I'll enjoy that hehehe. AHHHHH Damn hormoines!* Gohan thought.   
  
Videl leaned agaisnt a wall a slid down to the floor and looked up. She saw a small vent that she could probobly   
  
slide into.   
  
  
"What if I go through that vent?" she suggested.   
  
  
"That?" Gohan pointed to the vent. "Too small and you probobly won't be able to see in it."   
  
  
"Let's just try." Gohan shook his head. "Oh come on. Please?" she pleaded. "Ok, ok fine."   
  
  
Videl stood on Gohan's shoulders. She pushed the cover and looked around. She barely saw a thing. "Okay you can let   
  
me down now." Gohan gently lowered Videl   
  
to the ground. "So?" Gohan asked. "A-choo!" she sneezed. "Too much dust. Well, I couldn't see much just that there's only one  
  
way to go.   
  
  
"Told you so." Gohan muttered.  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
"It better be."  
  
  
Videl crossed her arms.   
  
  
"This is all your fault you know."  
  
  
"My fault?" Gohan's eye twitched. "My fault?"   
  
  
"Yes you. If you hadn't pulled me into this place then I'd be home right now."   
  
  
"It's my fault that I pulled you in here so you wouldn't be crushed by that stampede!" he shouted.  
  
  
Videl remained silent. She sighed. "You know what? Instead of arguing maybe we should try and figure out a way to get out of   
  
here." she looked around.   
  
  
"Try and push the door open."   
  
"I-I can't" he stuttered. He couldn't push open this door, he would break it down and she would suspect something of him.   
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Why not?" she asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"U-uh..."   
  
"Why not?" she repeated.  
  
She took a step forward and he took a step backward. This continued until she got him cornered. She slamed her   
  
hands on the two walls. "Why not, Gohan?" He flashed her the Son grin. "Hehehehehehe."   
  
  
Videl's expresion softened. She smiled. "You're socute like that." she said. *Did she just say what I think she   
  
said?* thought a bewildered Gohan. He lowered his face to level with hers. Their faces barely an inch apart. Gohan closed his  
  
eyes just as Videl and....  
  
End of chappie two!   
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! YEAH!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry this chapter was a little short but at least you got it right?   
  
Please review ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N:I was gonna write this a different way, but then as i started to write it, the idea hit me soo here it is ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:Dont own DBZ...but once I"m rich and famous I'm gonna buy it and continue it for all you fans!!!!!Ok so that  
might never happen...but I'm still gonna become richand famous one day! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Videl wrapped her arms around Gohans neck and clossed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her   
closser to him, as he clossed his eyes as well. Their faces were barely an inch apart. His lips gently brushed hers. Suddenly  
the door burst open slamming against the wall. Videl quickly turned around, her back slammed into a huge pile of boxes.   
In the doorway stood a balding man, though very thin. He looked like a toothpick with a dull tip. The two recognised him as   
the jannitor.  
  
"What are you two kids doing here? I know some students come here to make out, but don't you think you two have somewhere   
else to go and kiss? School's over, if you haven't noticed. Or have you two been here for a long time?" the jannitor asked,   
not meaning it to sound teasingly.   
  
Gohan and Videl blushed a deep maroon.   
  
"No!" Gohan said waving his hands, "It's nothing like that! We got locked in here."  
  
"Right, sure you did." the jannitor said disbelievingly as he clossed the door behind him.   
  
"NO!!!!" the two teens cried.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
  
"I told you! We were locked in!! Oh great, now I have to spend the weekend with Videl and the jannitor in a closset with no   
food! Man, I don't know how I'll survive." Gohan  
shoulders sagged. *What did I ever do to you Dende?*  
  
"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Videl said.   
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "Uhm, hehe. I meant that-uh-that I would be stuck here and it would seem like forever..."  
  
"So, you're saying that I'm boring?" Videl demanded.   
  
Gohan slapped his forehead. "Uhm... I mean that-I left my bag in my locked and we have this huge test on monday and I   
wouldn't be able to study, and the test counts for 50 percent of our grades."  
  
"What do you mean? You're bag's right here." Videl picked up a yellow bag from the ground. "and anyways, even without your   
things you would still be able to pass that stupid test with all your brains."  
  
Gohan blushed. He looked to his left and noticed the laughing jannitor. He looked at Videl and did circles with his finger   
gesturing he was crazy. Videl nodded her head. They looked back at the hysterical jannitor. It started to become quite   
amusing to them as he rolled on the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach and curled into a ball. They started to   
laugh a bit themselves. Gohan shook his head. They soon grew tired of watching him, so they started a small conversation as   
they waited for the skinny man to run out of air.   
  
"Think he'll ever stop?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know...he's been laughing for quite some time now. Fifteen minutes infact."  
  
"Woah, how can a small man like him laugh so hard? I've never seen anyone laugh that hard since Trunks had made Goten laugh   
so hard milk went out his nose."  
  
"Ewwwww."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You should've seen it. It was disgusting."  
  
"Is there a world record for the longest laugh?"  
  
"I don't know, but if there was this dude would hold the world record."  
  
'Yeah." Videl checked her watch. "30 minutes now."  
  
"Wow. Think we should kick him?"  
  
"Hmmm, yeah deffinetly. Maybe I'll get out some of this energy out of me."  
  
"Ok, but kick him lightly. With your strength, you might make him unconcious."  
  
Videl chuckled a bit.  
  
"Seriously, Videl."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Gohan and Videl kicked the jannitor in the shin. He suddenly got up from his possition and rubbed his shin. "Ow! God, what   
was that for?"  
  
"Um, laughing so hard?" Gohan shruged.  
  
"What were you laughing at anyways?"  
  
"You two," he pointed one finger at each of them. "you two are the funniest couple ever!"  
  
"We're not a couple!" the two exclaimed, blushing again.  
  
The jannitor started laughing again.   
  
"Augh."  
  
"Well, I don't know why we're just standing here. We should try to open the door again."  
  
Gohan twisted the knob, and surprisingly he was able to open it. Gohan hung open his mouth.   
  
"Told you so!" the jannitor laughed even harder. "Locked in here! Right! HA!"  
  
Gohan picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Gohan and Videl walked through the door and clossed it behind them.   
Videl stopped dead in her tracks with a sinister smile.  
  
"I just got a good idea. Are you up for it?" she asked Gohan.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Videl did a Mr. Burns impression. "Excelent."  
  
***Five minutes later***  
  
"I think Jack will enjoy his weekend." Gohan and Videl laughed. The two walked out the main doors of Orange Star High. Videl   
suddenly stopped again.   
  
*Oh my gosh. I forgot! We almost kissed. Oh no...* Videl thought to herself.   
  
"Videl? What's wrong?" Gohan asked concerned.  
  
"Gohan, don't you think we should talk about what happened in the closset?"  
  
"You mean tieing up the jannitor and taping his mouth with duct tape?"  
  
"No, I mean..." Videl looked down.  
  
"A-oh..." *Oh my Dende. I can't believe i forgot! Aw man...I didn't mean any of that did I? At least I don't think so..."  
  
There was an akward silence between them. Gohan's shoulders tensed up a bit.  
  
"Uh look Videl, I don't think we meant anything about that. Um-maybe we should just try to forget it..." Gohan looked away   
and ran his hand through his dark, spiky hair.  
  
"Uh-yeah. Didn't mean anything...Well I'll be seeing you Gohan. See ya on monday." Videl walked off leaving Gohan by himself.  
He managed to get out a weak "Bye."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Anyways...I know that the tittle says 'Stuck in a closset' But that's the way it starts. I'm going in a different dirrection   
here if that meakes any sense. So think this chapter was useless? I don't know... I know the jannitor is a bit odd, and Jack   
is the jannitors name heh...well review ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi, this came pretty fast ne? Lucky me i only have thing for homework ^_^ WOOHOO!  
  
Disclaimer:Oh the humanity...anywayz don't own nutiin understand me? You don't huh? How bout this *Holds up fist* Good, now  
  
I'll let you nice readers read...  
  
  
  
Erasa looked to her right at Gohan, and to her left at Videl.   
  
*Something odd is happening here. Why'd Videl make me switch desks with her? She loves sitting and talking with Gohan...hmm..  
I'm going to find out what it is.* Erasa thought to herself. She noticed that Gohan hid his face behind a book pretending to  
read, but he didn't turned the page all period. *Something very odd.*   
  
  
The bell rung and all the students rushed out the door. Erasa found Videl forcing books into her locker.  
  
  
"Hey V." she greeted.  
  
  
"Hey, what's up?"   
  
  
"Nothing, whatsup with you?"  
  
  
Videl was finally able to close her locker door. She looked at Erasa weirdly.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"You're avoiding Gohan, that's what."   
  
  
Videl started to walk off. Erasa followed her.  
  
  
"Come on Videl, I'm your best friend."  
  
  
"Nothing's going on."  
  
  
Erasa shook her head.  
  
  
"Come on Videl, you can tell me."  
  
  
"Stop nagging me Erasa, nothing's happening betwen me and Gohan alright?"  
  
  
Videl rushed off to biology class, leaving Erasa outside.  
  
  
"Alright, Videl Satan. If you won't tell me, then I'll find out myself... or blackmail Gohan."  
  
  
  
***History class***  
  
  
Erasa climbed the stairs of the massive classroom.  
  
  
"Hey Gohan." she greeted him.  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
His voice wasn't the cheery voice she knew. It seemed depressed, as if someone close to him past away. She took a mental   
note of that.  
  
  
"Why so gloomy?"  
  
  
"Gloomy? Me? I'm not gloomy."  
  
  
"Ok... anyways, how's that little mob of yours?"  
  
  
"I guess they're kinda getting tired of me. None of them has been following me lately."  
  
  
"For real? Wow... I'd never get tired of your face."  
  
  
GOhan blushed.  
  
  
"So, did you hear the jannitor got tied up on friday?"  
  
  
Gohan started to laugh hysterically. She stared at him.  
  
  
"Ok, Gohan... I have a feeling you and Videl d-"  
  
  
"No! Nothing happened! Nothing, seriously! Nothing happened. We didn't kiss!"  
  
  
Erasa smiled.  
  
  
"Really? Thanks for the info!"  
  
  
  
"What?!? You mean you didn't even know anything about us being stuck in a closset?"  
  
  
"You guys were stuck in a closset? Yes! Thanks for the news."  
  
  
"Awwww crap, me and my big mouth."  
  
  
"Watch your language Gohan, what would your mother think?"  
  
  
"Haha." Gohan replied sarcastically.  
  
  
***After School***  
  
  
Erasa walked silently with Videl. She decided to try and break the silence between them.  
  
  
"So, what did you do on friday?" she asked, trying to save the news for later.  
  
  
VIdel looked at her.   
  
  
"What? What did Gohan tell you?"  
  
  
"What do you mean? He didn't say anything. You guys do anything? Like maybe- this is totally random by the way- kiss?"  
  
  
"What? No, no..." Videl's voice trailed off.  
  
  
"Come on Videl, you know you can't hide anything from me."  
  
  
"Fine, we were locked in a closset, and then we almost kissed ok? Are you happy?" Videl had looked slightly looked when she   
said 'almost'.  
  
"What do you mean almost?"  
  
  
"The jannitor walked in on us."  
  
Erasa tried to stiffle her laugh.  
  
"Well didn't you guys talk about it or something?"  
  
"He said that we probobly didn't mean anything and that we should probobly forget about the whole thing."  
  
  
"Ouch... What are you going to do then?"  
  
"Nothing, I mean we didn't mean anything, right?"  
  
Erasa sighed. She knew her best friend better than her best friend knew herself, and she knew that Videl had feelings for   
Gohan, she just doesn't want to admit it.  
  
  
"Videl... admit it. You like him, right?" Erasa asked looking into Videl's eyes. Videl tried to look away, but she couldn't   
avoid her gaze. Videl gave out a half laugh half sigh.   
  
  
"You know Erasa, you sometimes scare me when you know me better than i know myself."  
  
  
"So you're admitting you like him, right?"  
  
  
"No, I'm admitting that I love him."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, new chappie ^_^ WOOO Videl loves Gohan, big step eh? This chapter is a lil short but oh well.Anyhoo... expect the new   
chapter soon, I already have an idea for it, this chappie has a lot of talking so that's all i gots to say...review please 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:Dont own nothing except *looks around* yup I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
"So you're admitting you like him?" Erasa asked Videl.  
  
  
"No, I'm admitting that I love him." Videl sighed. "There, I finally admit it.But from what happened in the closset and what  
  
he said, he'll never love me, heck, he might not even like me at all."  
  
  
Erasa looked at her sympathetically.  
  
  
"Don't be so negative Videl," Erasa said, "I have a good feeling he'll like you."  
  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
  
"Really, I'm sure of it. And even if he doesn't, there's always Sharpener!"  
  
  
"Ewwwwww, Sharpener is so...ewwwww."  
  
  
Videl and Erasa started to laugh. This is what they wanted, to be back to the normal best friends they are. Ever since Gohan  
came, Videl had been acting quite differently. Erasa had never known Videl to be to argumental, argressive and stuborn maybe,  
but not argumental.  
  
  
"Well, it's up to me to set you guys up." Erasa chirped.  
  
  
"If you mean me and Sharpener, then you're a dead girl Erasa."  
  
  
"NO! Ew, no way! I mean you and Gohan."  
  
  
"Oh... No Erasa. I don't want you to interfere with my love life. I know you, you have to promise not to do anything!"  
  
  
"No way! Why can't I set up my best friend and the man she loves on a date?"  
  
  
"Because, somehow he'll think that you're doing this for me and I'm too scared to ask him out myself!"  
  
  
"Then ask him out yourself."  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"Because I'm too scared to ask him out myself!"  
  
  
Erasa shook her head.  
  
  
"YOu know, sometimes you're so hard to understand."  
  
  
Videl glared at her.   
  
  
"Ok, ok I won't interfere, but you have to promise me that somehow, someway you'll ask him to the prom."  
  
  
"What? The prom?!? I wasn't even planning on going there!"  
  
  
"Fine, I give up Videl. You're too stuborn, and you're probobly too scared to even try."  
  
  
"I'm not scared! Fine then! I'll ask him to the prom. You've got a deal!"  
  
  
Videl shook Erasa's hand.  
  
  
"And if he asks you, I'll give you 100 zeni."  
  
  
"Gah, what did I just do? Oh no, I don't need your money Erasa, I'm not going to to be able to even ask him to the prom   
myself."  
  
  
"Negative, negative, negative! You're such a pesamist Videl!"  
  
  
Videl sighed. This was going to be a very long month.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hi, well short chapter aint it? I mean it was all just talking, talking, talking. Eh Well I'm trying to think of something  
to write for my next chapter! I'm stuck! NOOOOO! Anyhoo I'd like to thank all you nice people who read and review my fic,  
without you I'd never be able to continue this. It sounds like I'm accepting an award, well anyways expect more to come,  
soon, and I mean soon. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note:Um hi? It's Friday... it's friday *dances* YAY! Anywayz... I don't know why I said that, but whatever... did  
this take long? I think it did... for me anyways. Well I have nothing more to say, please just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nutting.  
  
Erasa looked around the cafeteria. Where was Sharpener? He was supposed to meet her there 10 minutes ago. She looked   
at her watch. 12:40. 30 more minutes left. She rested her elbows on the table and cupped her face with her hands. She   
looked around once more, no sign of Sharpener.  
  
*If that boy doesn't get here in 10 minutes, I'm gonna kill him.* Erasa scowled in a very Videl like manner.   
  
Tic... tic... tic... The time passed by slowly, it seemed like an eternity when ten minutes passed. Erasa stared   
at the clock, her eyelids covered half of her eyes. She looked like if she was about to fall asleep the very moment, but at  
the same time she looked as if she were about to explode. Her usual smile was a scowl, her eyebrows narrowed. Her fists   
were clentched on the table, she felt her nails digging into her skin. If Sharpener didn't get there in five minutes, she   
felt like she was going to scream so everyone in the cafeteria stared at her, for the whole world to hear her.   
  
Sharpener arived in 3 minutes. He walked to Erasa's table and sat down beside her.  
  
  
"Where were you?!?!?!" Erasa cried.  
  
  
"Why, hello to you to." he replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
"What are you smiling at? Huh? Huh? You were supposed to be here twenty-three minutes ago!"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean no? Where were you anyways?"  
  
  
  
"At the pizza parlor, where they serve edible food."  
  
  
  
"Why? I passed you a note last period to meet me here!"  
  
  
  
"Oh right! This note!" Sharpener pulled out a neatly folded paper. He opened it up and read out loud, "Meet me at the   
cafateria at lunch." Erasa slapped him upside the head.   
  
  
  
"O- that... didn't... hurt... a bit..." he cringed, "I barely felt it."  
  
  
  
"Ok, getting to the real point, you have to help me make Gohan admit that he likes Videl."  
  
  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
  
  
"Cause you care?"  
  
  
  
"Hell no, you have to do something for me."  
  
  
  
"And what's that? Go to the prom with you?" Erasa laughed hysterically. Sharpener stared at her blankly.  
  
  
  
"Exactly." he finally managed to say.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Erasa stopped laughing giving him that same blank look. Her hands dropped to her side and her mouth was half open.  
  
  
  
"Yo? Erasa? You there?" Sharpener waved a hand in front of her face, nothing. He snapped his fingers over and over again   
until she finally came back to reality.  
  
  
  
"You didn't say exactly did you?" she laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
"Yup, I did."  
  
  
  
"Oh god. Fine, but only if Gohan admits it. Videl owes me big time for this."  
  
  
  
***English Class***  
  
Gohan mindlessly played with his pen between his fingers as he stared out the window. He had a good view of where he   
sat. He watched the students rush into the school to their classes. He had nothing better to do. The teacher wasn't there,   
Erasa and Sharpener weren't there to talk and tease him about how much he likes Videl, and Videl wasn't even in his english  
class. He was practically the only one in the class.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan." a familiar voice greeted him.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Erasa." he turned his head to see the blonde.  
  
  
  
  
"So.... what's up?"   
  
  
  
  
"Nothing much. It's been really boring lately. Videl seems to be avoiding me, and for some reason I feel like I have to   
avoid her. It's just weird..."  
  
  
  
  
"Tsk, you're so naive Gohan. Ever since that- uh nevermind. Anyways, I have a question for you."  
  
  
  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
  
  
  
"Do you like Videl?"  
  
  
  
  
Gohan almost fell out of his chair. He ended up blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
  
"Aha! You're blushing!"  
  
  
  
  
"Uhm...." Gohan looked to his left and then to his right.  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, so you won't admit it. Then take our little quiz."  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by our? You're alone."  
  
  
  
  
"No she's not." Sharpener appeared to Gohan's right.  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh! Oh my gosh, where the heck did you come from?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't mind him. Just take our little quiz." Erasa inturrupted.  
  
  
  
  
Sharpener sat to his usual seat beside Erasa.  
  
  
  
  
"What do I have to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
  
"Just answer some questions." Erasa answered.  
  
  
  
  
"As fast as you can." Sharpener added.  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, but I have a question for you. Why am I taking this again?"  
  
  
  
  
"Because you like Videl but you just don't realize it."  
  
  
  
  
Gohan cocked an eyebrow at Erasa.  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like her." Gohan said, trying to get out from taking the quiz.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, just wait and see." Erasa smiled, with an evil look in her eye. "Ok, remember, answer these as fast as you can, clear   
your mind. Don't think, just answer."  
  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
"First question, do you think Videl's pretty."  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Gohan answered, not realizing he had just said that.  
  
  
  
  
"Do you feel the need to hug her?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
"Kiss her?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want Videl to be more than your friend?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want to fu-"  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up Sharpener." Erasa hissed as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Well Gohan, you passed the test. You like V- no,   
love Videl."  
  
  
  
  
Gohan oppened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was speechless. He had been at Orange Star High for months. He hadn't   
even known he had feelings for Videl, and now in less than five minutes, someone tells him he loves Videl. That couldn't  
be right. Could it? Gohan thought about the test, and how he carelessly answered these questions without thinking. Gohan   
looked at his empty page in his notebook. He pictured Videl, he swallowed.   
  
  
  
"Guess it worked Sharpener." Erasa high fived Sharpener and smiled triumphantly. "Just got to give him some time to think."  
  
  
  
  
Gohan ran his hand through his spiky hair. He had a spaced out look on his face. *This can't be, but... Videl? Maybe, this   
is possible. I really wanted to kiss her badly in that closet. Oh god, I'm such an idiot for saying to forget about the   
whole thing! I did mean it, I can't believe I just realized that now. If only I had the guts to tell her, then   
maybe-* Gohan's thoughts were inturupted by a figure in the front of the room. Videl walked in and handed the teacher a   
thin folder.  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at the raven haired girl. He noticed her beauty, her grace, and how much he loved this girl.   
  
  
  
Before Videl left, she gave a small wave to her three friends in the last row. Sharpener and Erasa waved, Gohan only   
managed to open his mouth. She walked out the door.   
*Someway, I'm going to tell her. She probobly won't love me back, not even like me, but one way or another I'm going to   
tell her.*  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
My head hurts a bit cause I took a sip of my dad's beer hehe... I don't know why I did that though.... well how do you   
like it? Review please ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors Note:blah...I have nothing to say! Sorry this took kinda long.... school and extra stuff has been keeping me so   
friggin busy! and I was kind of stuck  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own anything...  
  
"I told you, I don't like her!" Gohan said, sounding like he was going to give up soon.  
  
  
"Yes you do, Gohan. You know you do. You just won't admit it." Erasa said matter of factly.  
  
The two were at Erasa's house studying for a test. Gohan didn't really need to, it was only Sharpener and Erasa who   
needed to study, Gohan was just there to help them.   
  
The two were expecting Sharpener soon. He was late as usual, they weren't surprised.  
  
  
"Argh! I give up!" Gohan cried.  
  
  
"Ok, I'll stop-"  
  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
  
  
"But only if you ask her to the prom"  
  
  
  
"Gah! Why are you trying to set me and Videl up, anyways? I thought you had a crush on me."  
  
  
  
"Well, I got over you. You get over crushes easily. But if you love someone, you can't get over it easily, you'll regret that  
you didn't ask her to the prom like your smart, beautiful friend suggested."  
  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "Who are you going with?"  
  
  
  
"Don't try to change the subject!"  
  
  
"Come on, I just want to know."  
  
  
  
"Sharpener....."  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at Erasa as if she just grew another arm.  
  
  
  
"What? He's cool....I don't mind that much really..."  
  
  
Gohan didn't know if his friend was telling the truth or not. It seemed so hard to believe, but she said it with such   
sincerety. He just laughed.  
  
  
"What?!? Why does everyone laugh when I say that?! Sharpener's cool, alright?!?"   
  
  
  
Sharpener appeared behind her, grinning.  
  
  
"Really? You think so, huh?" Sharpener smirked and Erasa sweatdropped.  
  
  
"How'd you get here?" Erasa asked, trying to change the subject  
  
  
  
  
"Your mom let me in." Sharpener answered as he pulled out a chair to sit in. He looked at Gohan who was writing something in   
his notebook. He ignored it and looked away.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Gohan," Erasa said breaking the akward silence, "if you're going to ask Videl to the prom, you better get prepared."  
  
  
"What?! I told you! I don't like her"  
  
  
"I don't care what you said, I know you like her. Just admit it."  
  
  
  
"Fine... I like Videl."  
  
  
  
"OK! Great! Now, you have to ask her to the prom."  
  
  
  
"But, you'll have to tell the big guy first, he has a huge crush on Videl." Sharpener leaned back in his chair.  
  
  
  
  
"Sharpener! He's going to get himself killed!" Erasa hissed.  
  
  
  
"What? Ok... from now on, if I have to tell or ask Videl something, she'll be the first one to know! Who's 'big guy'?" Gohan   
said.  
  
  
"Oh, just the biggest guy on campus and the star wrestler." Sharpener said casually.  
  
  
"Oh, great." Gohan groaned. No matter how huge this guy was, Gohan could beat him with one punch. He was afraid to reveal   
his power to everyone.  
  
  
"Come on, let's go. There's a practise going on right now."  
  
  
Gohan got up with no objection, surprising both Sharpener and Erasa.  
  
  
"You just ruined all the fun, Gohan." muttered Sharpener standing up as well.  
  
  
  
*** OST gym***  
  
  
"So, where's this 'big guy'?" asked Gohan as he entered the gymnasium.  
  
  
"Actually people call him Jimbo." Erasa said.  
  
  
"The hell? Jimbo?"  
  
  
"Uh huh, his real name is Jimmy, but he prefers to be called Jimbo. So just call him that, or you'll b e in deep trouble."  
  
  
"Great...well where is he?"  
  
  
"Err..." Erasa scannned the gym, "he's right there!"   
  
  
She pointed to a tall guy about five inches taller than Gohan.   
  
  
"He doesn't look that tough." Gohan commented.  
  
  
"Oh, you'll see." muttered Sharpener under his breath.  
  
  
Gohan walked up to Jimbo and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.   
  
  
"What?" he boomed.  
  
  
"Er, I was just going to ask you... if you're going to ask Videl-"  
  
  
"What about Videl?!"  
  
  
"Um, I just wanted to say, I want to take her to the prom, and uh- I don't want to cause trouble so I'm just telling you now.  
..."  
  
  
"What?!? You ain't taking Videl nowhere! I'm taking her!" he grabbed Gohan by the collar tightly.  
  
  
"Hey! Look buddy, I don't want to cause any trouble alright?" Gohan took a step back. Jimbo's (I hate typing that...) grip   
was so tight that it had ripped Gohan's shirt revealing his perfect pectorals and abs. The crowd stared at him, surprised   
that Gohan, the geekiest kid in class was more built then Jimbo.  
  
The anger in Jimbo built and he charged at Gohan. Gohan stopped him easily with one hand. He gave a slight push not wanting   
to hurt Jimbo, or anyone else. Jimbo just fell back staring up at Gohan.   
  
  
"Th-the hell? You can take her man." he stuttered.  
  
  
"Um...thanks..."  
  
  
He walked off with his two friends noticing that Erasa was staring at his chest.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was akward...," he looked down at his shirt noticing the large rip, " I gotta get changed..."  
  
  
"Well Gohan,. now all you have to do is ask Videl!" chirped Erasa looking back up at his face.  
  
  
"Yeah, great." he sighed and continued walking with his friends, "Another challenge."  
  
  
TBC......  
  
  
Well...this was a little weird. I know Gohan is a bit OOC. I'm sorry I had to call Jimbo,Jimbo! I couldn't think of anything   
else, heh... well review ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors Note:I thought up of so many ideas for this chapter!! I decided to go with this one. Someone asked if I was going to   
make Gohan ask Videl in this chapter. The answer is:YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT!! Heh, ok I'll get this going now.   
I have a huge project due Monday and I don't want to be piled with a ton of homework on Sunday...it's almost 12 so forgive  
me if this ish sucky...I just realized it's almost been a month so I'm starting to type this out. Ok, moving on.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing so kiss my ass you stupid lawyers!!!  
  
  
  
  
*Wow, this week has totally been boring without Gohan. Man, I have got to get over him! Gah.* thought of Gohan ran through   
Videl's mind as she walked on the sidewalk of Orange Star High. The morning hadn't started out with a usual crime so she was  
actually on time for class. She saw her best friend standing in front of the entrance of the school. Videl opened her mouth   
to greet her, but she noticed that a mob of girls were crowded around Erasa. She recognized most of them from Gohan's   
"fanclub".  
  
  
  
*What is that girl up to?" Videl thought stopping behind a tree to hide herself from Erasa view.  
  
  
  
"Girls of Son Gohan's mob, leave Gohan alone!!!" Erasa yelled as she started walking through the school doors.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Erasa?" a girl shouted, "He's still available! Why do we have to leave him alone? Is it because   
you have that crush on him?"  
  
  
  
Erasa turned around facing the mob of girls once again. "Hell no! I don't have a stupid crush on him anymore! He's not   
interested in any of you."  
  
  
  
"What?! You mean he's gay? I knew he was too good to be true." another girl said loudly.  
  
  
  
"No! He's not gay! He's Videl's! And if you don't want an a-" Erasa's face paled when she saw an angry Videl storming up to   
her. Videl pushed the other girls aside and shouted, "Erasa! I told you not to help me! DON'T HELP ME IN ANY WAY!" Videl's   
walked past her, her face redder than ever from anger and embarrassment. Erasa slapped her forehead. She had thought Videl   
was going to be late in class again to help fight crime. She had messed up big time, and when you get Videl that angry, you   
wouldn't be forgiven easily.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
"So Gohan, are you going to ask Videl or what?" Sharpener asked again, for the millionth time.  
  
  
  
"Why are you trying to set me and Videl up? Did Erasa pay you to help her or something?" Gohan said, very annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Kind of, in a way."  
  
  
  
"Figures."  
  
  
  
"So are you?"  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned. Sharpener seemed to have been following all day, nagging him about asking Videl to the prom. He didn't  
know what was up with Sharpener and his cheery, enthusiastic mood. Maybe it was because Erasa was going to the prom with him.  
  
  
  
"Please, stop nagging me." Gohan groaned again, rubbing his forehead (Ugh,i'm pretty tired too). He was happy that he didn't   
have his next period with Sharpener, but it was only him and Videl in that class.   
  
  
  
Sharpener just shrugged and replied, "Fine.". he seemed to have been very tired of asking Gohan if he was going to   
ask Videl.  
  
  
"You know what I don't get Gohan?" Sharpener said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Gohan asked, relieved that this had nothing to do with him and Videl.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you just go for it when you were stuck in the janitors closset with Videl? I would've, you could've scored too."  
Gohan groaned again, banging his head on the table. The bell finally rang and Gohan dragged his feet down the hall to his   
next class. He sat down yawning( that's what I'm doing right now...o.O) next to Videl.  
  
  
"What's up with you?" Videl asked for the first time in weeks. Gohan noticed that she was slightly red, she seemed to have   
been blushing, but he also sensed a hint of rage in her.  
  
  
"Nothing," Gohan answered laying his head on the table, "But what about you?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"You seem kind of angry."  
  
  
  
"You seem tired and very annoyed."  
  
  
  
"You got that right."  
  
  
  
"Why are you annoyed?"  
  
  
  
"Sharpener's been nagging me about asking you to-" Gohan started saying, stopping when he realized what he said.  
  
  
  
"To what? Asking me to what?"  
  
  
  
"To go to the pizza parlor on Monday for lunch." he answered lamely.  
  
  
  
Videl looked at Gohan oddly.  
  
  
  
"That's it?" Videl asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"Then why do you seem so annoyed about it?"  
  
  
  
"Um, because he didn't want to be stuck with only me and he wanted you to come badly..."  
  
  
  
"Ok..." the two remained silent for the rest of the class, being in their usual, akward silence once again.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Gohan hessitated to ask Videl. He was arguing to himself all day since his class alone with Videl. He took a step toward   
Videl's locked and accedentally blurted out,   
  
"Erm, Videl?"  
  
  
Videl turned around and faced Gohan, carrying a few books in her arms.  
  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
"Would you like to go..." Gohan stopped talking, his mind had now totally froze and he stood there looking down at Videl.  
  
  
"Yeah Gohan?" Videl snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of Gohan. He finally shook out of his trance.  
  
  
"Will you...would you like to..."  
  
  
TBC......  
  
  
Ok...that was a weird chapter! I wrote that in like 20 minutes hehe ^_^. It's not really a cliffhanger, and you all know how   
it's going to turn out, well at least I do! ^_^ Ok...review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey, people! IT'S WINTER BREAK!!! WOO HOO! I just got out of school like 30 minutes ago!!! Well...that's all actually... HEH keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I'd be rich and happy and I would continue it!!!!

-----------------------

Stuck in a Closet

Chapter 9

By Anime-Girl

---------------------

"Will you...would you like to..." Gohan started to say. Videl looked at him curiously and hopefully. She waited patiently for what he was to say.

"Um-do you want an extra flying lesson on Friday?" Gohan mentally slapped his head. *Darn it! That wasn't what I was going to say! Why can't I just ask her to the prom?*

Videl looked at him oddly, she was surprised that he didn't even know that the prom was on that same day. He wasn't going to ask her, maybe he didn't even like her. She sighed and stared at the floor and back at his face. Her face was full of disappointment and Gohan blinked, confused.

"Uhm- I'm kind of busy that day..." her voice trailed off, and Gohan's eyes shifted from the awkwardness. She walked away silently, leaving a confused Gohan behind.

_Erasa's House...._

"He doesn't even know that the prom is on Friday?! You've got to be kidding me!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Nope, I'm not. Damn... he asked me if I wanted to have an extra flyi- crap," Videl cursed for being so careless.

"That's weird though, I got Sharpener to make him ask you to the prom- oh shoot. Heh, ignore what I just said," Erasa smiled sheepishly hoping that Videl didn't hear what she had just said.

"Alright, I'm not going to the stupid prom. I wasn't planning on going, I don't have a date, it's useless and boring. I'm just going to be sitting there while couples danced and there's still crime to fight. I'm not going!" 

"Awwww, come on Videl! It'll still be fun! Please come! Pleeease?" Erasa begged with a puppy dog eyes.

"That does not work on me! Only Gohan's little brother can get to me. When you do it, it's just scary!" Erasa still kept the look until Videl finally gave in. "Fine! That's too scary. I'll go if you cut that out!" Erasa cheered pumping her fist in the air. Videl just sighed, *I don't know how she always gets to me somehow." 

_Night of the prom..._

_Gohan's bedroom..._

*Geez! Why'd I have to ask her that! Now she'll think I'm a total idiot! She'll probably go with someone else who does deserve her and is good enough for her! Argh!* Gohan banged his head constantly against the head board of his bed. 

"GOHAN! STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD!" a female voice shouted from the kitchen. It was the one and only Chi-Chi. 

"Sorry mom!" Gohan called out. He flipped over and lay on his stomach. He stared at the tuxedo that he had rented for the prom. *I don't know why I even bother trying to ask her sometimes. I just screw up and end up looking like a total idiot in front of her.* 

He stood up from his bed and looked out the window. The golden sun was setting behind the mountains. The beautiful sunset, he watched it every evening, and yet he never grew tired of it, he felt peaceful and was in deep thought. That particular night, he was thinking of only Videl. 

Gohan looked down at his watch. 7:30 PM. *I only have thirty minutes* 

_The Orange Star High Prom..._

Videl groaned and took another sip of water. She rubbed her forehead and groaned again as a slow song played. Couples were getting onto the dance floor, slow dancing. Videl couldn't take it anymore. She was practically the only one left sitting down. Everyone was on the dance floor. She was right before, this was pointless and boring without a date. She stood up from her chair and walked slowly to the door without anyone noticing her. When she reached the exit, there stood a tall figure in the doorway looking down at Videl. 

"Gohan...?"

To Be Continued...

Augh...I have a huge head ache for some god darned reason! Anyways, this is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be the conclusion of Stuck In A Closet! I don't want to end it though...I had fun writing this fic. :( Well...please review and Happy Holidays everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok... here's the last chapter. I wanted to get Videl a little more into character... so she's a little tough. But not really, she's just angry. Anyways... I'm going to miss writing Stuck In A Closet *sniff* K going on...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Only Love, that belongs to Trademark

**Stuck In A Closet  
Chapter ten  
By anime-girl  
Song: Only Love by Trademark**

"Gohan...?" Videl looked up at the tall figure in the doorway. 

Gohan looked down at Videl, his mouth slightly open and was blushing. He was amazed at how beautiful Videl looked in her her light blue dress. It hugged her perfect figure. He had never seen her in such clothing. 

"Can we talk?" Gohan asked in a low voice. Videl moved out of his way so he could enter the gymnasium. "Can we go outside? This music is kind of distracting." 

Videl nodded and followed Gohan outside to a nearby bench. The tension between them made them silent, until Gohan spoke up.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here..." Gohan started to say.

"Yeah..." 

"Um, well, remember when we were stuck in that closet?" 

"Uh..."

"I know that I said to forget that it never happened, but I didn't really mean that. I really need to talk to you about it." 

"I don't get you Gohan," Videl shook her head, "first you say to forget it, now you want me to discuss this with you. What's the point? You said that we both didn't mean anything. So what's to talk about?" Videl stood up and started walking back to the gymnasium while staring at the ground.

Gohan remained in his seat for a brief moment. Why did he have to be so ignorant? Why did Videl have to be stubborn sometimes? He shook off his thoughts and he slowly lifted his head and looked at the stars. 

Videl stopped walking and took a glance at Gohan. _You're not who I thought you were, Gohan. _She continued walking back to the school. 

Gohan looked back at Videl and realized she was already walking through the gym entrance. He ran to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her aside without hurting her. His hand still held her arm, not wanting to let her go for he knew that she would walk away once again.

"Let me go back to the gym, Gohan," she said softly, surprising Gohan that she wasn't angry with him at all. 

"No," he said firmly. She tried to shove him aside, though she knew that it was no use. 

"I don't want what's been happening lately to continue. I know it's been awkward since that day, but I want us to be friends again." 

_Friends, again. That's all he wants. To be friends,_ Videl thought.

_2 A.M and the rain is falling  
Here we are at the crossroads once again  
You're telling me you're so confused  
You can't make up your mind  
Is this meant to be  
You're asking me_

"Sure," she replied quietly, "sure." 

  
Gohan smiled slightly and hugged her, though she hugged back, it felt meaningless because she knew that he didn't want anything else but friendship. 

_But only love can say-try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I'll just play my part  
And pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can't make you see it through  
That's something only love can do_

When Videl pulled away, she looked into Gohan's eyes and saw that he was hiding something, as if he were about to say it, but couldn't.

"Gohan," Videl started.

"Yeah?"  
  
"You're hiding something,"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Just tell me when you're ready..." she said as she walked back into the gym, surprising Gohan that she didn't demand that he told her right then. 

_In your arms as the dawn is breaking  
Face to face, and a thousand miles apart  
I've tried my best to make you see  
There's hope beyond the pain  
If we give enough, if we learn to trust_

"Videl," Gohan ran to her once again, "Wait!"

"What?" 

"I'm ready to tell you...what I'm hiding."

"Fine."

_But only love can say-try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I'll just play my part  
And pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can't make you see it through  
That's something only love can do_

"What I've been hiding...even from myself, for those past weeks, but I never knew how to admit it to anyone," Gohan stopped talking for a brief moment, trying to think how he could say what he was about to say next, "Maybe the reason I was avoiding you is because we almost kissed, and that I didn't know what to do about it, how to handle it, or how to be around you, because I really wanted us to kiss. And I just really...wanted...to..." Gohan never got to finish his sentence. As he tried, his face kept growing closer to Videl's, as his eyes slowly closed, and their lips barely touching, they kissed passionately, finishing what they had started.

_I know if I could find the words  
To touch you deep inside  
You'd give our dream just one more chance  
Don't let this be our goodbye_

They soon pulled away, staying silent for a minute, trying to find out what to do next.

"Videl...I think I...I love you," Gohan admitted in a low, shaky voice.

Videl smiled at the uncomfortable Gohan.

"I love you too," Videl admitted herself. She kissed him again.

"I'm sorry I ruined your prom night," Gohan apologized.

"You didn't ruin it, in fact, I think this was better than any dance I've ever had."

"There's still one more song before this prom is over. Let's just enjoy this moment," Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started dancing slowly to the song.

_But only love can say-try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I'll just play my part  
And pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can't make you see it through  
That's something only love can do_

**THE END**

Omg...I can't believe this is the end! I'm gonna cry...no I'm not, I just don't want it to end! *cries* Well, please review, for this will be my last chapter.  



End file.
